


Telling Stilinski (Misery Loves Company)

by coltonhaynes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coltonhaynes/pseuds/coltonhaynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Have you ever thought that Stiles, oh, I don't know, ran away because of you, Derek? Considering all of the suffering you've caused him, I don't understand why it took him this long to leave."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Stilinski (Misery Loves Company)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr and I had to write it. Oh and its not beta'd. Blame me for any errors on spelling or anything. Sorry.

"Where the hell are you?" Derek growls, fisting his hair and tugging it harshly, pacing back and forth as Cora looks at him from her seat on the couch, where she's currently fiddling with a stray piece of cotton. "Stiles, I swear, the day I find you, I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth. Why did you even leave in the first place?" He mutters to himself. He's in panic mode, his hands are clammy and sweaty, and he's scared, and he's really never panicked like this before, ever.

"Have you ever thought that Stiles, oh, I don't know, ran away because of you, Derek? Considering all of the suffering you've caused him, I don't understand why it took him this long to leave." Cora shrugs, and Derek stares at his sister with wide eyes.

She might be right. Derek thinks to himself, what if he moved to another city or country, to start with another pack, another life, another lover-

It's been a year. A year's a long enough time that someone could fall in love with someone else. But Stiles couldn't move on that quickly, could he?

After Derek and Cora came back to Beacon Hills four months ago, they'd been told that Stiles had left six months prior. It was basically the worst day in Derek's life, ever. 

So when Cora's words actually finally registered in his brain,  he though too hard on it. Because that's what he does. He thinks too hard. 

He thought of the time he and Stiles had been stranded in a swimming pool for two hours, since they were trying to evade the kanima. 

Or that time when Derek's ex-girlfriend stole Stiles' father to ritually sacrifice him along with his best friend's mom and his best friend's ex-girlfriend's dad...

Dammit, if he were Stiles, he would've left a long time ago. How the hell has Stiles lived like this?

-

The next night, everything is harder to deal with. Today's the anniversary of Stiles' leaving Beacon Hills, and Derek may or may not be in his loft, punching and kicking and breaking things. (Spoiler alert: he is.) All of Derek's things are broken and bent, and he's staring at the carnage. He hears his door creak open, and he thinks it's just Cora, wondering what in the actual fuck is going on with him. 

And when Derek looks up, he nearly does a double take. He blinks twice, mouth slightly parted, and its weird, and scary, and also a bit sad, because he's imagining the great love of his life staring at him from his door.

And Derek is laughing. Laughing like a maniac because it can't be real. 

But Stiles is staring at him expectantly, and he's got the same smile on his face, just like the one he had the day he left. So Derek stops laughing, and ends up falling to his knees, looking up at Stiles as if he were God. 

Derek slowly rakes his hand over Stiles' arm, and he feels real. Soft and warm and he's still all freckles and moles and Stiles. But he's lost his baby fat and is more leaner and muscular than before. He looks so fit, and Derek can't put into words how beautiful he looks. 

"You're real. You're really here."

Stiles makes Derek get up, his eyes scanning Derek. He cards his fingers through his fully grown hair, and he looks so good and Derek just can't think, and as Derek looks at Stiles, a wave of complete and utter pain and sadness washes over him. Stiles is like a depressant, slowing everything down. And then Stiles is stroking Derek's cheek and its like everything is better even though they aren't.

"I've missed you. You don't know how much I missed you."

Derek looks at Stiles reverently, and he holds a piece of paper in his hands. Derek hadn't written poetry since middle school, but this was Stiles, and he could build an entire museum full of sculptures and paintings and stories dedicated to him.

"What's this?" Stiles asks, prying the paper away from Derek's hands. Stiles opens the paper and his eyes widen.

 _I've tried so hard not to love you._  
But as you  
Look at me and laugh,  
And breathe and blink  
Eyes the colour  
Of sunlight bleeding through honey  
My heart stutters,  
And I am falling in every sense of the word  
Over the edge,  
Over myself,  
And I think,  
What have I done?  
And I think,  
God, I am fucked.  
When all I want is you,  
Laid out,  
Spread out,  
Expanse of skin  
White and flecked with constellations.  
Melting into my sheets,  
smiling like you don't,  
You can't  
Understand how I'll hurt you.  
And I will,  
I do.  
Every time,  
I will hurt you.  
Because I love you,  
because to be loved  
is to be condemned.  
And I am terrified.  
By you,  
For you.  
But you seem satisfied  
To let me  
Be your end.

Derek has the entire poem memorized by heart, since he had written it over fifty times and had repeated it to himself over and over again until he could recite it in his sleep. 

But that tiny piece of paper could be his future or his end. Derek eyes Stiles as he reads, his face lighting up and his eyes, looking like sunlight bleeding through honey are bright and happy and it makes Derek happy too.

Stiles' mere presence makes Derek happy. It makes his overwhelmingly, tremulously happy and he wants to scream. 

His white skin flecked with constellations is mesmerizing and Derek is helplessly awed by this boy's beauty and Stiles finally looks up at him, and his breath catches in his throat.

"I love you too." 

-

And after several seconds, minutes, hours, who knows, they're tucked into Derek's bed, as Derek's eyes roam the landscape that is Stiles' body and Stiles is there, giving Derek warmth and strength and happiness and he feels more alive than ever and that's all Derek's ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem isn't mine, I credit it to monkshoodie on Tumblr so go follow her. Thanks.


End file.
